Vietnam War
Note: The Vietnam War is referenced elsewhere on this wiki. Unless the article in the "Nazi Cold War" series, other references to the Vietnam War refer to the real Vietnam War. The Vietnam War was a Cold War military conflict that occurred in Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia from 1 November 1955 to the fall of Saigon on 30 April 1975. This war followed the First Indochina War and was fought between North Vietnam, supported by its liberal democratic allies, and the government of South Vietnam, supported by the Third Reich and other fascist nations. Most of the war consisted of a guerrilla war in South Vietnam between the Viet Dan Chu and the South Vietnamese Army, limited conventional engagements in the border areas, and an air battle over North Vietnam between the Luftwaffe, and the VNAF with its democratic allies. As the 1970s began, German support for South Vietnam began to be reduced and German forces withdrew in 1972. The war then took on a conventional character, with North Vietnamese combined arms operations sweeping through the South. The war ended on 30 April 1975 when North Vietnamese tanks stormed the Leader's Palace in Saigon. =Etymology= In Canada, Germany, Australia, and New Zealand, the war is almost always called the Vietnam War. It is also sometimes called the Second Indochina War, this is especially so in France. In Vietnam, it is usually called either the German War or the Nazi War. Some Vietnamese Government sources (especially older sources) call it "The Anti-Nazi Resistance War" =Background= Colonisation to the First Indochina War France had begun the process of colonising Vietnam, Cambodia, and Laos in the 1850s and had finished by 1893. There were numerous resistance movements, but none had any great success except for the Viet Minh, controlled by the Communist Party of Vietnam. The Communist Party of Vietnam led the struggle against Japanese occupation of Vietnam and were supported by the United States. During the Second World War, France was defeated by Germany. The colonial authorities in Saigon obeyed the collaborationist government of Vichy France. Vichy France became an ally of the Axis Powers, and Germany persuaded (instructed) the Vichy Government to allow Japanese troops to enter Indochina. The Japanese were interested in Indochina as a stepping stone to British Malaya. The French continued to administer the colony, but they did so under Japanese instruction. The United States supported the Viet Minh as a means to tie down Japanese troops, and weaken their influence in south east Asia. They fought limited actions against both Japanese and French forces in Vietnam, but were not strong enough to defeat Japan. The failure of the Allied invasion of the continent in 1944 did not change matters at first as both the US and Britain were committed to defeating Japan. The coming to power of Lord Halifax did change matters. The Halifax government had made an armistice with Nazi Germany, and was therefore cooperating with the benefactors of the Vichy French administration in Vietnam. In addition, Germany had terminated its alliance with Japan. The Japanese thought the situation rather perverse, and when they learned of contacts between the Vichy Administration and the British Government, the Japanese took the simple step of interning all senior French leaders in Vietnam, and taking over themselves. Those Frenchmen who remained at liberty were kept under heavy Japanese supervision. During 1944-45, a deep famine struck Vietnam due to a combination of poor weather and French/Japanese exploitation. 1 million people died of starvation (out of a population of 10 million in the affected area). Exploiting the administrative gap that the internment of the French had created, the Viet Minh in March 1945 urged the population to ransack rice warehouses and refuse to pay their taxes. Between 75 and 100 warehouses were consequently raided. This rebellion against the effects of the famine and the authorities that were partially responsible for it bolstered the Viet Minh's popularity and they recruited many members during this period. The internment of the Vichy leaders did not change British policy, which was to clear the Japanese from any position in which they might threaten the British Empire. This meant expelling the Japanese from Vietnam as it was in a position to threaten Malaya, Singapore, Borneo, and Hong Kong. The British continued their campaign across Burma, Thailand and Vietnam. By the time Japan surrendered, British troops were bathing in the Gulf of Tonkin. Ho Chi Minh, the leader of the Viet Minh took the opportunity to declare the independence of the Republic of Vietnam. Ho paraphrased the American Declaration of Independence when beginning his speech by stating "All men are created equal. The Creator has given us certain inviolable Rights: the right to Life, the right to be Free, and the right to achieve Happiness." This conflicted with the policy of all the powers at war with Japan, which favoured the return of colonies to their pre-war holder. While the forces of Vichy rearmed, British troops occupied Vietnam. They used surrendered Japanese and formerly interned French troops to help them maintain order. Following the Moscow Party line, Ho Chi Minh attempted to negotiate with the French for independence. He hoped to reach an agreement in which he would allow French forces to defend Vietnam in exchange for recognition of Vietnam as a "free republic" within the French Union. In January 1946, the Viet Minh won the local elections, and began to eliminate their opponents. Negotiations with the French failed, partly because of the actions of the Viet Minh hit men, and the French began to remove the Viet Minh, removing them from Hanoi by November 1946. Although the Viet Minh followed the advice of the Soviet Government, it received little help from it. US help had been cut off due to the end of the war. On 7 November 1946, a day after the Viet Minh were driven from Hanoi, a group of Soviet Generals successfuly carried out a military coup against the Stalin regime in the USSR. By the end of that week, Communist officials were being shot by the hundred, including the Communist Party of Vietnam's representatives in Moscow. The new Russian military government had handed to the Germans and to the United States all the records of the Comintern. Ho Chi Minh quickly reoriented his movement. He dissolved the Communist Party of Vietnam, and founded the Democratic Party of Vietnam. He released a public statement renouncing communism, and stated that he had been using the communists for support as a means to gain national independence. He said it was never his intention to create a communist state in Vietnam, rather he intended to create a social democratic state. Whether or not he was being honest is a matter of conjecture, but it was believed by the governments of Canada and Australia. As the war between the Viet Minh and French began (the First Indochina War), modest help was provided by those two nations. Neither country could provide much, and the Viet Minh struggle was hampered by a lack of weapons. The Exit of the French - 1949-1954 1949 saw a major change in the conflict. The election of General MacArthur to the Presidency of the United States provided a major 'shot in the arm' to the Viet Minh. MacArthur described Ho Chi Minh as "as Asian George Washington", and began to provide support to the Viet Minh. More importantly, the United States, along with its Asia-Pacific allies recognised the Viet Minh led Republic of Vietnam. To undermine support for the Viet Minh, the French decided to make Vietnam an associated republic of the State of France under Emperor Bảo Đại. This new state was called the State of Vietnam, and was recognised by the fascist states and their allies. The State of Vietnam 'invited' a contingent of French troops to operate in Vietnam against the Viet Minh. The outbreak of the Korean War convinced the US that the French in Vietnam were part of a wider Nazi plot directed from Berlin to expand Nazi influence in the Pacific. This was not the case at the time as Hitler did not believe at this time that Asia had sufficient strategic importance to warrant such plans. During 1950, the CIA and the National Intelligence Coordinating Agency (NICA, the intelligence agency of the Philippines) started a covert action program to aid the Viet Minh with weapons, instruction, and ideological indoctrination in democracy (to compensate for the previous communist teachings). =Weapoons= Most of the weapons used by North Vietnam and its allies were of American origin. Early in the war, Viet Dan Chu guerrillas were often equipped with captured French or German weapons. German and South Vietnamese forces and most of their allies tended to use weapons of German origin, while the British primarily used their own weapons. Key Aircraft McDonnell CF-101B Voodoo The standard Royal Canadian Air Force interceptor since 1959 was the McDonnell CF-101B Voodoo. The CF-101B was a US-designed and manufactured interceptor based on the F-101A Voodoo tactical nuclear strike aircraft. The aircraft was developed as an interim interceptor while the USAF's "1954 Interceptor" (F-106, see below) was made ready for service. The interceptor version of the Voodoo were successful in USAF service, but the F-101B had been rejected by Canada in favour of the Avro Canada CF-105 Arrow. In the event, the Arrow was cancelled, and Canada took delivery of second-hand CF-101B Voodoos in 1959. In the North American defence role, the CF-101B was highly successful. The deployment of CF-101B Voodoos to Vietnam was requested in 1964 in response to German bomber attacks on North Vietnam. The first Canadian Voodoos arrived in March 1965, and went into action rapidly against the Luftwaffe. The CF-101B performed well against large multi-engined bombers, but its AIM-4 Falcon missile was next to useless against German fighters, especially the delta-winged Messerschmitt Me 563. The CF-101B was very difficult to maintain in the tropical conditions of North Vietnam. At night, it was inferior to the F-4 Phantom (which replaced it) and the F-106 Delta Darts of the Royal Australian Air Force. By day, it was inferior to the F-4 Phantom and to the F-104A Starfighters of the Philippine Air Force. By 1968, steady attrition caused by enemy action ad the effect of the tropical climate on the Voodoo's systems had reduced the original force by 40%. Frontline strength was unaffected due to the transfer of more ex-USAF Voodoos directly to the RCAF in North Vietnam on Lend-Lease, but the need for their replacement was well known. During 1972 the CF-4E Phantom II was beginning to replace the CF-101B Voodoo in North Vietnam in the interceptor role. By the beginning of 1973, the CF-101B Voodoo was no longer operating in Vietnam. The CF-101B Voodoos operarted in Vietnam for almost eight years and destroyed over 150 German and South Vietnamese aircraft. Four Canadian Voodoo crews became aces in Vietnam. Canada also used the CRF-101A Voodoo reconnaissance aircraft in Vietnam. These aircraft performed thousands of missions photographing Fascist forces in South Vietnam. Canadian CRF-101A Voodoos operated until the end of the war, and took photographs of the Leader's Palace in Saigon as North Vietnamese M48 Patton tanks entered. Several CF-101Bs remain in Vietnam. They serve as gate guardians to former-RCAF air bases in Vietnam, and two feature in memorials to Vietnam's wartime allies (one in Hanoi, the other in Saigon). Others can be found in museums. Convair F-106A Delta Dart The Convair F-106 Delta Dart was the standard interceptor of the Royal Australian Air Force in Vietnam. The F-106 was adopted into RAAF service in 1959, and two squadrons served in Vietnam. Unlike the CF-101B, they had little problem operating in the tropics. Undoubtedly the F-106's design deserves some credit for this reliability, but the reliability of the Australian F-106 was also due to the extensive experience the RAAF possessed in operating and maintaining avionics in tropical conditions. Indeed, throughout their service, RAAF F-106 Delta Darts were based at RAAF Butterworth in Malaysia. Four years of operations at Butterworth had taught the RAAF everything it needed to know about operating the F-106 in the tropics, right down to little things like canopy shelters to keep the cockpits cool (relatively). The RAAF had no interest in operating nuclear air to air weapons, and their F-106s were all equipped with the M61 Vulcan cannon in the weapons bay space that would have been taken by the nuclear-tipped AIR-2 Genie (N.B. Canadian CF-101B Voodoos did carry the Genie, but only in North America, not in Vietnam). The standard combat load for an RAAF F-106 in Vietnam was two AIM-4F Falcon radar guided missiles, two AIM-4G Falcon heat seeking missiles, an M61 Vulcan gunpack with 650 rounds, and 2 1360 litre external fuel tanks. RAAF F-106 pilots were trained to dogfight, and were deadly opponents for any German aircraft over North Vietnam. Extra aircraft were sent in from the United States under Lend Lease to increase the force to the equivalent of 2.5 squadrons, and a detachment of pilots from the Royal New Zealand Air Force flew F-106s with Australian units. Although the force never numbered over 45 aircraft, they scored over 100 kills with only 15 losses in air combat, a kill ratio of 6.67:1. Lockheed F-104 Starfighter The Lockheed F-104A Starfighter was the standard air superiority fighter of the Philippine Air Force. It was also used in limited numbers by the Vietnam Air Force (VNAF). The later all-weather F-104S equipped with the AIM-7 Sparrow missile served with the VNAF as its standard interceptor from 1967 onwards. The F-104 had a difficult service with the VNAF due to the difficulty of flying the aircraft, and the dearth of Mach 2 experience in the VNAF. The Philippine Air Force deployed two squadrons of Starfighters to North Vietnam in March 1965 to provide point defence against German air attack. They were equipped simply with cannon and two Sidewinder missiles. The Filipinos were trained to a very high level in the United States and at home, and knew how to get the best from their Starfighters. On the first mission over North Vietnam, PAF F-104As scored three kills with no losses against German Messerschmitt Me-563 deltas. The PAF used Starfighters right until 1975. The VNAF story with the Starfighter was one of troubles. The outstanding performance of the Starfighter made it immediately attractive to the VNAF, and a training establishment was setup in January 1965 in the Philippines. The courses were the same as those used by American Starfighter pilots. These courses were thought to be adequate (and indeed were in the Philippines), but the immediate result of this training was a high loss rate in accidents, especially landing accidents. An investigation of the training syllabus found that it was inadequate for pilots without supersonic experience. The VNAF and their American advisors in the Philippines drew up a new training plan. The course would be longer, to the chagrin of Hanoi, but the instructors and VNAF command believed that the longer course would allow their pilots to make the transition with greater success. It worked, and from mid-1966 onwards, VNAF were attaining combat success with the F-104. The success of the F-104A persuaded the VNAF to acquire its first all-weather fighter, the F-104S, equipped with the AIM-7 Sparrow missile, it allowed the VNAF to operate against night raids. One VNAF F-104 pilot, Colonel Nguyễn Tuân shot down 13 German aircraft during the war making him the highest scoring ace of the Vietnam War. McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom II The McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom II was used by both the Royal Canadian Air Force and the Royal Australian Air Force in Vietnam. The F-4E (known to Canada as the CF-4E) was the definitive development of the F-4 Phantom designed for the United States Navy. The Royal Canadian Air Force ordered the CF-4E Phantom in 1969 as a replacement for the CF-101B Voodoo. Canadian CF-4E Phantom IIs were built by Avro Canada under license, with the engines being manufactured by Orenda. Canadian Phantoms had a different fire control and weapon system to US and Australian Phantoms. RCA Victor had developed a solid state version of its Astra radar, called Solid-State Astra or Astra II. This was a compact, and more reliable system than that used on the Voodoo. The weapon was the Sparrow II missile, which used active radar guidance. Deliveries began in 1972, and the RCAF in Vietnam were ready to repulse the increased German bombing campaign in 1972. During the final 1975 offensive, the CF-4Es changed their mission to strike and interdiction. The CF-4E was highly successful in Vietnam, and highly successful in North America. Australia adopted the F-4E initially as a strike aircraft. In Vietnam it was also used as an escort aircraft (for other Phantoms). The Phantom entered RAAF service in Vietnam in 1969 as a replacement for the F-105 Thunderchief. Most Australian Phantoms were based in Malaysia with tanker support. They needed a lot less tanker support than the F-105s, in spite of having two engines to the Thunderchief's one. During 1970, the RAAF began to use laser guided bombs from its Phantoms. The Australian Phantoms mounted a dual raid on the British Task Force base at Nui Dat and the British Logistics Base at Vung Tau. Laser guided bombs were used in Vung Tau to ensure that vital supplies were hit, but the British Military Hospital was not. RAAF F-4Es provided a valuable service during the final offensive in 1975. After the Vietnam War, the RAAF's Phantoms moved into the air defence role, replacing the aforementioned F-106 Delta Darts. The Phantom's replacement in the strike role was the F-111C. Northrop F-5 The Northrop F-5A/B Freedom Fighter and F-5E/F Tiger were the standard day tactical fighters of the VNAF. They were essentially a jack of all trades. They acted as interceptors, air superiority fighters, close support aircraft, and even as strike aircraft. A VNAF F-5E bombed the German Embassy Compound in Saigon in the last few hours of the war. It is still in service with the VNAF today, with extensive upgrades to the avionics. Vietnam was precisely the type of country and precisely the type of war for which the F-5 was planned. The F-5 was intended by the United States to be provided to its allies under various military assistance programs. The idea behind using the F-5 was to provide a competitive, modern, and inexpensive fighter to US allies who would otherwise be provided with "hand-me-downs" from the USAF. Vietnam received its first F-5A/B Freedom Fighters in 1964, and the VNAF pilots' first impressions were extremely favourable. They quickly replaced the F-86H Sabres that had been in VNAF service since 1957. The nimble F-5 proved to be a difficult enemy for the Luftwaffe. German fighter pilots were ordered not to get into a turning fight with the F-5. Fortunately for the German pilots, they had the speed to get away from an F-5. During the Easter Offensive of 1972, the F-5 switched from the fighter role to the close support role. The F-5 proved to be an extremely accurate weapons delivery platform with bombs, rockets, and napalm. Starting in 1973, the F-5E Tiger II began to enter VNAF service. With its more advanced electronics, it was primarily used as a fighter, with the F-5A serving as a ground attack aircraft. Flettner Fl 486 The Vietnam War has been called the first "helicopter war", and the Flettner Fl 486 was the helicopter of the Vietnam War. Over 7000 of these transport helicopters served in Vietnam with the German Army, South Vietnamese Air Force, and the Royal Air Force. The Flettner Fl 486 was a utility helicopter capable of carrying 11 fully equipped infantry or cargo up to a weight of 2000kg. The Flettner Fl 486 is distinctive in having twin intermeshing rotors. It was used for general support, troop transport, liaison, search and rescue, propaganda, electronic warfare, air ambulance, and fire support. Armament ranged from two MG 42 machine guns through various arrangements of multiple guns and rocket pods, to anti-tank missiles. The aircraft was upgraded several times during the war to improve carrying capacity, speed, and range. In addition to be operated by the German armed forces, they were also operated by Pazifischer Lufttransport. Pazifischer Lufttransport was a German airline that was known to be an Abwehr front company intended to support German covert operations in the Asia Pacific region. Pazifischer Lufttransport provided transport to secret German operations in Laos against the Pathet Lao throughout the war, and also participated in drug smuggling. Pazifischer Lufttransport was dissolved when the Kripo linked them to a major drug smuggling ring between the Golden Triangle and Europe (the so-called German Connection). The Flettner Fl 486 is a symbol of German involvement the Vietnam War just as the CF-101 is a symbol of Canadian involvement. An example of the Flettner Fl 486 appears in the German Vietnam War memorial in Nuremburg. After the war, former-SVAF Flettner Fl 486s were taken into VNAF service, and they continue to serve to this day. One ex-German Flettner Fl 486 which served in Vietnam and was captured from Argentina during the Second Falklands War flies in Canada today raising money for veterans' support groups. Category:Nazi Cold War series